You deserve it, the way you're workin'
by Theb99fangirlnextdoor
Summary: Amy's losing her mind over a stressful case. Luckily for her, Rosa knows exactly how to help.


"Stupid... piece... of crap!"

Rosa pulled a face as she looked up to see the printer slowly falling apart under Amy's baton. That thing was surprisingly tough.

"Why... won't... you... just... print?"

The bullpen was pretty much deserted, with only the detectives and Holt daring to hang around. Wimps. This was the fourth time today Amy had attacked something with apparently no warning. As hot as it was, it wasn't healthy, and Rosa knew she had to do something about it.

Just once she'd finished this bit of paperwork (Damnit, Amy was turning her into a nerd.)

"Amy, are you in here?"

Rosa rattled the door to the evidence room. It was locked, and her keys were upstairs. There was no way she was going all the way back upstairs to get keys if her girlfriend wasn't in there.

"Yeah."

"Let me in - I want to speak with you."

"What? No, let yourself in. You've got keys. I'm busy."

"Let me in Santiago."

Recognising Rosa's warning voice, Amy looked up from her files, which were scattered across the floor, and staggered to her feet "Hold on, I'm coming." Rosa couldn't help but stare when she saw her girlfriend emerge from behind a shelf of boxes. Amy's hair was weaved tightly into plaits like it always was when she was stressed.

"It's lunch." Rosa pointed out as Amy opened the door for her.

"Is it? I might grab a snack in a second...I just need to sort out a few things first. You can stay if you want. Help me figure this out."

Rosa frowned as Amy led her through to where her latest case was scattered across the floor.

"I thought I'd get a better look at it if it were spread out."

"Yeah... I can see that." Rosa muttered as Amy plonked herself down amongst the paper. "When was the last time you ate anything?"

Amy shrugged "I had a breakfast bar yesterday lunch." She glanced up from the floor "Or was that the day before?"

"You need to eat."

"Not hungry. Stop standing there and come help me out. I need to crack this case before Major Crimes takes over."

Rosa stared at her girlfriend as she spread a few pages a little further out. She had lost it.

"When did you last sleep?"

"I got an hour or two the night before last, but it doesn't matter, come here, I need to trace your hand."

"What?" Rosa shook her head "You know what, never mind. You need to sleep."

Amy shook her head, not moving her gaze from the floor as she scanned through it, trying to find bits that made sense so she could piece them together. Because that was her job. "I can't, Rosa, and you know I can't."

"Look at me."

Nothing.

"Santiago, look at me."

Just for a second, a familiar heat returned to Amy's stomach, all the tension melting out of her body as she allowed her weary mind to focus on it...

No. She had to work.

"Hey!"

Amy's head automatically jerked upwards to look Rosa in the eye, making Rosa soften.

"Good girl." Amy smugly grinned to herself, the heat returning as Rosa approached her, her knees buckling and lowering her onto the floor gracefully. Grabbing Amy's blouse, Rosa pressed a light kiss to her lips for a second before pulling away.

"Do you want me to continue?" Rosa observed Amy's response. Fucking her was fun, and would get her to relax finally, but she didn't want to do anything if Amy didn't.

Amy hesitated for a brief second, glancing down at the paperwork under Rosa before glancing back up. It was her lunch. She was allowed a break. "Yes."

Rosa growled, digging her nails into Amy's thigh "Yes what?"

Amy bit the insides of her cheeks to stop herself from grinning. "Yes... please?"

Rosa rolls her eyes. It's not like Amy to break a rule, much less forget one. But, on this occasion, with Amy being delirious from a lack of sleep and Rosa just being plain horny, she was happy to let some rules slide. Pushing Amy against the cold floor, she kisses her, passionately this time, for what feels like forever.

Eventually, Rosa stands up, the taste Amy's raspberry chapstick still lingering in her mouth. "On your hands and knees." Amy immediately does as she's told without a second of hesitation, careful to not crumple the sheets around her any more than they were. Rosa smirks a little, collecting the scattered paper slowly and deliberately, occasionally brushing over Amy's skin with the side of her arm or foot, making her shiver.

When Rosa finally straightens up, Amy's nibbling on her lip, her eyes wider and more dilated than they usually were. "I forgot to ask earlier; what's your safeword?" Amy grins. How did she ever land someone as perfect as Rosa? "Scully." Rosa pulls a face. She could see why Amy chose that. Shaking herself out of unfortunate visuals, she looked Amy in the eye. "Pants, shirt, shoes, socks and blazer off. Leave your bra and panties on." Sitting down, Amy did as she was asked. Rosa just stared appreciatively.

Her girlfriend was of course more than a body, but right now, as she was sliding her blouse off, revealing silky smooth honey-toned skin, it was kind of hard to keep that in mind. Amy didn't seem to mind at all, not breaking eye contact for a second as she batted her long dark eyelashes, blouse tumbling to the floor. She doesn't waste a second before fiddling with the buttons on her pants and sliding them down over her long tanned legs. Neatly folding her clothes next to her, Amy sat back on her heels, waiting for further instruction.

"Wait there."

Placing the file on a nearby table, Rosa strode over to a shelf on Amy's far left, just out of sight from her, scanning her eyes over each box until she finds the right one. "You did lock the door, didn't you?"

Amy's eyes widen as she realises she had forgotten. "Shit!"

"Language, Santiago," Rosa smirks as she opens the box, fiddling inside of it before pulling out a purple strap - on, a ballgag, and some lube.

"Sorry!"

"Don't let it happen again," Rosa growled as she replaced the lid on the box and kicked off her boots, pulling off her pants and tugging down her briefs, stepping out of them as her hands fiddled with the buckles on the strapon.

"Should I-?"

"No. Wait there."

"Okay."

Rosa smiled as she stepped into the strapon, pulling it up and adjusting it, so it fitted comfortably. She was proud Amy trusted her this much. After all, her career meant everything to her. "'Good girl."

Amy's back arched as her eyes squeezed closed. She'd be lying if she said the idea of being caught turned her on, although she knew Rosa would never let that happen. All of a sudden she was somehow hotter than she was before, not that she was complaining. The stone floor beneath her was cold and a perfect contrast to what she was feeling.

Rosa smirked to herself as Amy's whimpers echoed through the room. They weren't especially loud, but they weren't overly clingy or whiny either — just how Rosa liked them. Pulling her briefs back on, she snatched the lube and ballgag off the side, stuffing them in their pockets before striding over to the door and locking it.

Amy's eyes flickered open as she heard Rosa walking towards her. She tries not to scoff when she sees what Rosa's wearing.

"What? I'm not allowed to wear comfortable shit while working?"

Amy shakes her head, grinning "I get it. I'm the same. It's just... funny. I don't know why."

Rosa rolled her eyes as she reaches into the Y-front of her briefs and pulls out the strapon. It bounces a little once it's freed, Amy's eyes grow wide as she takes it in. Rosa paused for a second, giving her the chance to object, but she doesn't, instead glancing up at Rosa, waiting for permission. Rosa tangles her hands in Amy's hair, pulling her forward slightly, but Amy, ever the feminist, waits for Rosa to say "Get on with it then," before leaning forward and wrapping her lips around it.

It's been a while since Amy's had a dick in her mouth - silicone or otherwise, but at least she knows where she stands with one. Rosa pushes and pulls her how she wants her, and Amy catches on quick – she wasn't dubbed a quick learner by teachers for nothing. She looks up at Rosa as best as she can, working her lips and tongue around it, giving her girlfriend a show while simultaneously trying to follow her direction. "Good girl." Amy's body tingled with warm pride as Rosa began to thrust gently, not wanting to make her gag, but to her surprise, Amy edges herself forward, whimpering needily as her hands slide up the back of Rosa's thigh, pulling her in.

After a few minutes, when Rosa can no longer bear to hold off any longer, she gently pulled Amy off her cock. Amy relished the tugging on her hair, moaning as her eyes fluttered shut for a brief second. But all of a sudden, her mouth was cold and empty. She protested, her mouth opening and closing like a fish as she blindly searched for the smooth silicone, desperate to take it in her mouth again.

"I know, good girl." Rosa cooed, running her nails along Amy's scalp as Amy settled back onto her heels, mouth falling still as she opened her eyes again. "You want me to fuck you with my cock?" Amy groans airly as tingles run down her spine, nodding. Rosa lifts Amy's chin with a single finger. "Say it." Amy licks her surprisingly dry lips, trying to form a coherent answer. "I want you to... fuck me... with your cock," Rosa smirks, kneeling in front of Amy, wiping her plaited braids out of her eyes and tucking them behind her ear. Amy looked so fucking adorable with this look of desire plastered across her face.

"Open your mouth." Amy recoiled in confusion, squinting a little, but did as she was asked. "Good girl." Rosa rumbled. Her tone was deep and husky, and it travelled straight to Amy's clit as she squeezed her eyes out of pure delight, her jaw slackening a little. Amy sighed contentedly as smooth, cool silicone ball was pushed into her mouth, holding her jaw open as leather straps were fastened behind her head. "Can't have you screaming too loudly, now can we?" Amy moaned. She'd definitely made the right choice in deciding to leave the paperwork for later. "Is this alright?" Rosa asked, sitting back to study Amy's expression. Amy nodded, warm heat racing through her as drool began to tumble from her lips.

Rosa took a second to appreciate just how pretty, and relaxed Amy looked right now before standing up. Just behind Amy was a desk. "Wait there," Rosa muttered, lifting the computer monitor and keyboard down onto the floor under the desk where it would (hopefully) be safe, and clearing the top of it off.

"On your feet."

Amy grinned as her lower back was shoved up against the desk. "What's your safesign?" Amy pauses for a second before going rigid and humming 'You're A Grand Old Flag'. It's weird, but Rosa's too wet to muck around and pulls Amy's granny panties down before flinging them to the side. Using impressive strength, she lifts Amy by her crotch and lets her fall back onto the desk with a grunt.

Amy pushes herself into a sitting position as Rosa parts her legs, tracing her fingers up Amy's legs, making Amy moan and wiggle as she leans back on her hands. Rosa starts with just one finger, probing it deep and curling it up against Amy's g spot as she cries out through the gag, her hips bucking. "That good?" Rosa's voice is deep and gruff. Amy can only nod, whining as Rosa slips a second finger into her, setting a hard and fast pace that makes the table tremble.

Amy closes her eyes. This is almost too much pleasure. She's been so stressed, working herself to the point she feels like she's going insane to impress her superiors and she needed this badly. It feels so good to forget about deadlines and cases and everything else and focus on her girlfriend and the wonderful things she's doing to her.

Rosa smirks as Amy closes her eyes, sliding her free hand down Amy's body as she kneels on the cold stone floor and lowers her mouth to Amy's waiting pussy, making her jump. Amy threw her head back as Rosa darts her tongue out while somehow maintaining her rhythm with her fingers. Its warm and wet and it feels so good, just like everything else Rosa's been doing tonight. Amy's hips automatically buck more, trying to push herself up against Rosa harder as Rosa's free hand now snaked up to squash, pull and tease Amy's right breast as she closes her lips around Amy's clit, sucking so hard it almost hurts. Amy's now beyond grateful for the gag, biting into it, stifling a deafening scream as she clenches around Rosa's fingers.

Rosa's right there with her free hand to catch Amy as her body limply flops back. Licking her lips and the tip of her nose (what can she say, she's got a long tongue, and it pays) she moves her mouth and fingers from Amy so she can pull her to safety and lay her horizontally against the table, her legs dangling off the end.

Rosa's licking her fingers clean when Amy uncrunches her eyes. "You up for letting me fuck you or are you too tired?" Amy is pretty tired, but she nods. Rosa got her off. The least she can do is return the favour. "Sure?" Amy nods again, this time a little more eagerly. "Okay. On the floor."

Amy shakily jumps off the table, staggering over to an open area on the floor and kneeling. Pulling the tube of lube from her pocket, Rosa squirts a little on her cock, rubbing it along the shaft. She has no doubt Amy's soaking wet, but she knew it had been a while, and she didn't want to make her girlfriend too sore. "Good girl." Rosa whispers, kneeling behind Amy and rubbing her back gently with her clean hand. Amy purrs slightly, arching her back against Rosa's touch as Rosa gently eases the strap-on into her. It makes her feel surprisingly full, but it's a good full.

Rosa pauses for a second to press a button that made the entire thing vibrate. Amy jumps at first, a little surprised, but then she rocks back into it, vibrations rippling through her as she closes her eyes and mewls.

Rosa moans as she slides in and out of Amy. It's deep, dark and harsh, and it really shouldn't be legal. Amy thrusts her back against Rosa, perfectly in time despite her exhaustion, determined to get her girlfriend off. Rosa settles two fingers on Amy's clit and rubs them in quick circles, making her whine as she leans in over her, cold leather and hard zips pressing up against Amy's back, snarling "I know you can come for me again" in her ear. That tone combined with the smell of coconut and that moan ensures Amy does, spectacularly.

Rosa thrusts a few more times, relishing in the resistance as Amy clamps around her, before the vibrations become too much for her, holding Amy firmly against her as she comes.

Once Rosa pulls out, she quickly undoes Amy's gag before the ladies collapse against the cold stone floor, panting. They lay there for a good ten minutes before Rosa sits up, glancing at her girlfriend. She's already half asleep. "Good girl, Amy. You did so well for me today." Amy moans in response, her eyelids fluttering as Rosa wipes her mouth free from drool.

Picking Amy's clothes up from where they were neatly folded, she helped Amy into them and lay her back on the floor. Rosa spent a few seconds deciding what to do with the strapon but eventually chooses to pull her briefs over it. It's easier than trying to sneak it out so she can clean it. Once they were both fully dressed, Rosa stuffs the ballgag into her pocket and returns the bottle of lube to the rightful box before scooping an asleep Amy into her arms and carrying her downstairs to Babalon, praying she didn't bump into anyone she knew.

(She didn't. Thank God.)

Rosa shifts the shelf back with her foot, revealing her and Amy's secret bathroom. Technically lunch was over, but Amy had been working all day and night for the last week, and they both deserved a rest. Resting Amy on the couch, Rosa pulls a nearby blanket over her before settling herself down on the zebra mat, keeping an eye on the door while her girlfriend slept.


End file.
